


Ms. Violetta’s Therapy For Traumatized Adults

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BITCH WHEN I SAY THIS IS DARK IT IS DARK, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Crying, Cult, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Group Therapy, Horror, Inspired by Melvina’s Therapy on Webtoon, Monsters, Mutilation, PTSD, Self Harm, Smoking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the events of Heathers did happen except without the deaths. Heather and Veronica and dating, Jason has met a nice girl, and Duke is finally creating a life for herself. Happy times right? I’m sorry to say, but this lovely picture is about to be shredded in two when the memories of senior year start to hit all these adults like a freight train.





	1. “We are better than we were before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, oh boy do I have a dark fic ahead! This fanfic will be very graphic and sad so read at your own risk! The few beginning chapters will be kinda short tho sorry :)
> 
> TW- flashbacks
> 
> Don’t worry! Stranger Heathers will be updated soon!

Veronica used to think she was a good person, the type that would stay pure until marriage and pray every night. She used to believe she was kind, even when she couldn’t help all the bullied kids. She was a smart, cute girl and she always tried to see the good in people. 

She tried to apply her morals to high school as well, to Jason Dean and the snotty Heathers. She would always stand up for Martha, even when Heather screamed at her for it. Veronica never quite understood Chandler’s agitation until she was at the Remington party, alcohol making her silly.

Heather had been angry because Veronica was giving Martha attention, and not her. The leader had confessed this fact to a very drunk Veronica, angrily kissing her. 

Veronica had stumbled back, her cheeks reddening and her mind desperately trying to sober up. All of her mother’s lessons were screaming in the brunette’s head as she stared at Heather. 

‘Remember baby, you must never assume things about people. It usually is wrong and you never know what someone is going through.’

So as a drunken teen who has never drank before, Veronica just gulped awkwardly at Heather. She watched with blurry eyes as Heather teared up, turning from Veronica and pushing through the sweaty crowd of teens.

Veronica stood still staring at the place where Heather once was, kicking her self for being such an idiot. 

She would try to apologize to Heather, knowing that Duke and Mac probably hated her guts with a burning passion now. 

Veronica always thought of herself as a good person, until she made one of her friends (and crush) cry. Now all she felt was guilt, soul eating, guilt.

———

“-Veronica, baby what’s wrong? Veronica?”

The affectionate words broke the twenty two year old from her flashback, her eyes focusing to see Heather Chandler standing in front of her. 

A sharp pang hit her heart as Heather smiled at her, the ice cream in her hands slightly melting.

“What? I’m sorry, I blanked out a little there, Heather.”

The blonde just smiled at her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her softly. Veronica hates how it reminds her of that fateful party, where she brought everything to shit.

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t anything to bad, baby. Are you sure you’re okay though? You looked upset...”

Veronica hurried to answer, a smile finally lifting on her face and she hugged Heather. 

“I’m fine, Heather. Just a little memory from our senior year, that’s all. Thank you for asking, love.”

Heather’s smile dropped slightly at Veronica’s words. They both knew the horrors they almost faced during that year and they both knew how badly it affected them. Heather could only hope that her girlfriend wasn’t feeling guilty, especially for things she couldn’t control. 

“Alright, but make sure to tell me if you aren’t okay, Veronica. I don’t want you to feel bad for what happened.”

Veronica just hugged Heather tighter, praying to whatever god would listen that Heather didn’t notice the tears beginning to drip from her eyes.

———

Across town, a frazzled woman checked over her appearance in her bedroom mirror, her dress framing her curves perfectly. Her black hair made her hazel eyes pop  
and she carefully applied lipstick to her lips, a record playing softly from the living room. 

This woman was Heather Duke and she had a date in... thirty minutes.

From anyone knowing Heather’s past, they would be shocked to see her now, setting up a date without Chandler breathing down her neck. The woman seemed more confident, her smile brighter than it was all those years ago. 

Heather and Heather were good friends now, better than they were when teenagers, when Chandler was a ice cold bitch who only cared about being popular. They were both mature now, their affection not bitter or discouraging. 

Duke was impressed, surely this was not the Heather she had known. 

Both adults knew how Chandler was before. They knew Heather belittled Duke, taunting her and making her bulimia worse. They both knew Duke was shocked when Heather had first apologized for her actions, a guilty look in her eye. 

Heather was sorry, and Duke didn’t even know what to do.

The now calm Duke smiled at the memory as she put on her black heels and checked her eyeliner for a final time. As she was about to head out the door with her pocketbook in her hand, Heather’s words replayed in her mind.

“Look, I’m sorry for being such a dick. I hope you are doing better, Duke. And also, if you go on any dates or something, I hope you know how important you are, and don’t let assholes bring you down.”

Duke smiled and walked out the door.


	2. Senior Year, And it’s Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Veronica’s breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know i haven’t updated this in a long time and i’m soRRY! I had school and my clown ass doesn’t know how to schedule anything. 
> 
> TW- panic attacks, self harm, smoking, depressing thoughts, dissociation, blood, scabs, me being mean to Ronnie
> 
> Also note that these first few chapters are supposed to feel choppy, almost like a fever dream. I’ll explain why in later episodes :)

Veronica and Heather had finished their ice cream and were headed home, Veronica being oddly quiet. Her head had been focused on the events that happened at the ice cream truck. 

She was so selfish. Heather had asked her to come with her to the park, knowing how beautiful of a day it was. Heather had planned for a calm walk but Veronica ruined it. She ruined it with her tears and she made Heather worry.

“Veronica? We’re here..”

The brunette woman broke out of her train of thought, shaking her head. She smiled at Heather when the blonde held the door open for her, but felt the smile slip away as she walked into their shared house. Did Veronica even deserve to live with Heather Chandler? Did she deserve to be held and loved by the blonde who Veronica had almost killed in her teen years? 

Their cat, Magnolia, rubbed against Veronica’s leg, meowing up at her. Veronica stares back blankly, her mind screaming as she looked down at the calico cat. Heather had locked the door and was taking her shoes off when she noticed how quiet Veronica was. 

“Ronnie?” 

Veronica didn’t respond, instead trudging to their room, eerily silent. Heather paused her movements, confused and concerned. Had she done something wrong?

In the couple’s room, Veronica sat on the queen sized bed, her brown eyes unblinking. A crescendo raged in her head, it screaming thoughts about how fucking selfish she was. Tears bubbles in brown eyes as Veronica’s inner demons yelled, the word monster bouncing around her mind. 

She was a monster. She was almost a murderer, and she was still living despite that. Veronica cried as she remembered the choking noises Heather had made all those years ago, the fear in her eyes when she realized she was served straight poison. 

“I’m a horrible person..a horrible girlfriend..”

Veronica’s nails dig themselves in her scalp as she cried, grateful that she locked the door when she entered the bedroom. Her vision blurred as she wept, the raging in her brain all she could hear. 

“Ronnie? Are you mad at me?”

Heather. Heather thought Veronica was mad at her. That realization made Veronica weep harder, her thoughts like daggers as she gulped for air. 

Veronica didn’t answer, she only gripped her scalp harder, feeling blood trickle down her face. 

“Veronica! Please answer! I need to know that you’re okay!” 

Heather’s panic sent flashes of pain down Veronica’s spine. The brunette got of the bed and went into the bathroom attached to their bedroom, her mind working on autopilot as she grabbed a box of cigarettes from the medicine cabinet. She hasn’t smoked since college, but now the cancerous sticks called to her like a flame to a moth. 

As she smoked in the bathroom, Veronica glances over at the bathtub. Her razor stood proudly, the blades shining and clean. Veronica’s fingers itched, having a mind of their own. 

“No..I can’t do that.I promised Heather..”

The demons in Veronica’s brain screamed at how any promise Veronica made was empty and how she deserved to feel pain. It made the brunette’s head throb, her mind and fingers longing out for the sharp metal.

Veronica snubbed out her cigarette and grabbed the razor, taking out one of the blades. As Heather’s screaming and her own mind’s lulled her into a dark haze, Veronica smiled, and let herself feel something so pure that it made her bleed.

And then she felt nothing at all.

———

Heather was always the girl who had everything, the rich kid others envied. She always had the newest clothes, the prettiest hair, and the clearest face. She always had the boys wrapped around her finger, and she always made the girls jealous. She was the queen and anyone who thought otherwise would be socially executed. When she met Veronica however, Heather felt as if she didn’t have all that she desired. 

Veronica made her want to be loved, not just fucked and left alone the next morning. Veronica made Heather actually want something so badly that it teared her apart.

Heather knew she couldn’t just run to her father and beg for him to get Veronica for her, Veronica was her own human being. She tried to use her queen bee status to her advantage but it only seemed to scare Veronica away until she was in another’s arms. 

When Heather had finally won Veronica over, it wasn’t before they both had been dragged through hell. Her throat still stung with the memory of their fights and drain cleaner.

Now, having dated Veronica for a number of years, Heather only wanted and wished for her girlfriend to be happy. Heather wasn’t stupid. She knew that Veronica was abused in her relationship with JD and that trauma was something that took a long time to be at peace with but Heather still wanted her Veronica to feel happiness, not just guilt. 

When she noticed Veronica getting awfully quiet during their walk, Heather wanted to know that Veronica was okay.

Heather was naive to think that vanilla sundaes would make Veronica alright again, and that she wasn’t reliving every traumatic event in her mind.

———

Heather had picked the lock, her blonde hair falling messily at the loss of the bobby-pin now located in the keyhole. Veronica was quiet, and the room smelt like copper.

“Veronica?” 

Heather hated how she sounded so scared, how she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Veronica still didn’t answer, the coppery smell more intense as Heather walked towards the bathroom. The door was closed, but not locked. Veronica had obviously rushed into the place without thinking of locking it.

Heather opened the door with such hesitation that she felt as if she was moving in slow motion.

There, on the floor in a broken heap was Ronnie. She was bleeding from the wrists, thrown like a puppet against the tub. Heather screamed and got to work trying to stop the blood. She had only left for a few minutes, how could this happen so quickly. 

“Shitshitshitshit Veronica, baby, please wake up!”

Heather was panicking, running to the red phone with the speed of a thousand cheetahs. She dialed 911 while staring at the canvas of red and white lying on the tiled floor. Veronica was stock still, the commotion from her girlfriend not having waked her up from her slumber. 

Heather said the emergency to the operator, begging the ambulance to hurry and help Her.

The copper smell intensified until Heather’s nose filled with it. She held Veronica’s cold hand in her own and cried. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated and my dog says thank you for kudos! <3


	3. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were broken together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in a while and i apologize for that. Life’s a bitch and writer’s block always hits just when i’m about to update something :/. 
> 
> TW- blood, needles, depressing thoughts  
srry it’s so short

The room was white, all color sucked away except for the red that poured from Veronica’s wrists. Every scream from Heather turned into a deafening hum, her gray eyes the only thing she saw before blackness exploded in her eyes. 

Sirens clawed their way through the humming, rattling Veronica’s brain. Suddenly, she was in an ambulance, and syringes were being shoved up her arms.

Veronica sat, unblinking, and cursed the gods for not being able to rip the injections out.

———

“Wake up.”

And Veronica was just about to be happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dog appreciates all kudos and comments (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you like this fic and check out some of my others! should i make a tumblr for my writing? comments are greatly appreciated as well!


End file.
